A tire is manufactured by building an unvulcanized green tire and vulcanizing and shaping the green tire in a specified shape by using a tire vulcanizing mold.
The tire vulcanizing mold including: a tread mold having a tread shaping surface for shaping a tread of the tire; an upper and lower pair of side molds, each of which has a side shaping surface for shaping a sidewall of the tire; and an upper and lower pair of bead rings, each of which has a bead shaping surface for shaping a bead of the tire has been known.
It has been known that shaping defect occurs in such a tire vulcanizing mold. The shaping defect is formation of a dent (an uplift) or the like on an outer surface of the tire due to retention of air between the green tire and the tire vulcanizing mold. Such shaping defect is likely to occur on a side surface of the tire including the sidewall where a rubber volume is relatively small.
To handle such a problem, a tire vulcanizing mold has been proposed in PTL 1. The tire vulcanizing mold is formed with the ring-shaped side mold by arranging plural side segments, which are divided in a tire circumferential direction, in the tire circumferential direction. In this tire vulcanizing mold, plural clearances, each of which extends in a tire radial direction, are formed on the side shaping surface by using mating surfaces of the side segments, and the air existing between the green tire and the side mold is released from each of these clearances.